Ginny's Memoirs
by Crystal-Velvet
Summary: *Chapter 13 added* Ginny is now a 5th year and is wondering down her path to grip onto her life. This story was previously known as Ginny's Memories. I know the change seems weird but it'll all make sense eventually!
1. Memories of Cedric

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This story is of my own writing and creative mind but, I do not claim any character as my own. All credit for me writing this story are to be given to JK Rowlings for inspiring me! I hope you enjoy my story… Please rate it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny now remembered those faithful words she had muttered the day her brother Ron had boarded the train to Hogwarts. That day had changed her life forever because that had been the day the Weasley family came to know Harry Potter. The words she had spoken that day drifted through her mind so clearly at the moment "Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, oh please…" of course the reason was Ginny had once had a crush on Harry but he had come so close to her family in 6 years he was more of a brother. There was to much to think of today though… after all today would have been…  
  
"Miss Weasley, may I ask exactly what you mean by that?" Ginny blinked remembering she was in Potions.  
  
"Oh good one Ginny, now look what you did!" A sandy haired girl next to her gave her a slight elbow in the side.  
  
"So you think my lesson is not good enough for you? Hmm… miss Weasley." Professor Snape was the most hated professor in the school.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. What do you mean?" Ginny obviously didn't know what Snape was talking about and apparently her thought she was lying.  
  
"Oh and your comment 'Oh please…' was a mere slip of tongue?" Snape wrinkled his crooked nose and continued to look at her.  
  
"I'm sorry sir… I was daydreaming." Ginny looked up at Snape waiting for him to take points off a usual.  
  
"Daydreaming… well, that's a different story. Well then lets continue." Snape looked around the room. This confused Ginny.  
  
Once again Ginny was elbowed in the side by the sandy haired girl, "How'd you do that Ginny. He didn't take off any points!"  
  
Ginny looked up at Snape who had continued to look around the room at the other students. Maybe he wasn't going to take points off this time. Suddenly Snape caught her eyes, "Oh and miss Weasley… 5 points from Gryffindor."  
  
All the Gryffindor Students in the room groaned. Ginny continued to think to herself. 'Well I should have seen that one coming. Why does my head always have to wander?'  
  
Potions ended and Ginny walked into the Great Hall seating herself in her usual chair across from Harry and diagonal to her brother Ron. Hermione was supposed to be joining her soon to help her with her Divinations work. They would have done this in the common room but Ginny decided she was always hungry after potions so they would meet in the Great Hall.  
  
"'ello Ginny! How are you?" A tall brown haired boy came over and seated himself in front of Ginny. He wasn't a Gryffindor, in fact, he was in Ravenclaw.  
  
"Oh hello Nick! I'm wonderful, just a little tired today. You know, just came from potions." Nick was a Ravenclaw 3rd year and had been Cedric Diggory's little brother. Ginny still couldn't believe what had happened when she was a 3rd year. She still couldn't believe Cedric was really dead.  
  
"I'm doing alright. Umm… I was wondering Ginny… if you would umm…" Nick looked up at her and Ginny knew instantly what he wanted to say.  
  
"Yes Nick, I will come with you to light a candle for Cedric on the Quidditch field tonight." Ginny remembered that today would have been Cedric's birthday and it only seemed fair to his memory to light a candle for him on the Quidditch field. After all that was Cedric's life… Quidditch.  
  
"Thank you so much Ginny, I really appreciate it. I know how close you were to him before he died!" Nick stood up and walked away leaving Ginny to ponder once again.  
  
Yes Cedric had been close to her and she had been close to him. Not in a romantic way of course. He had been her shoulder to cry on when she didn't want to go to her brothers... everything that had happened when she was a first year, he had been the first to ask her if she was okay.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late Ginny." Hermione came walking in and sat down by Ginny, "History of Magic ran over!"  
  
"Oh it's alright, Nick came over and kept me company." Ginny smiled at Hermione and pulled out her Divinations book and they started to work.  
  
About and hour later Hermione looked down at the watch she had received as a present from Harry. "Oh my goodness… come on Ginny we have to get ready for the dance tonight!"  
  
Hermione was talking about the Cedric Diggory Remembrance dance. "Oh, I'm not going Herm!"  
  
Hermione looked up in surprise. She also knew how close Ginny and Cedric had been. "But Gin, it's for Cedric!"  
  
"I know Herm, but I'm going with Nick tonight to light a candle for Cedric on the Quidditch field. So I wont be going." Ginny looked at Hermione and started putting her stuff away. "I can help you get ready though."  
  
"Alright Gin, I understand. Lets go then." With that Hermione and Ginny walked up the staircase to Gryffindor tower. Ginny kept thinking about Cedric as she said in the dorm she shared with Hermione. 


	2. Cedric's Promise

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This story is of my own writing and creative mind but, I do not claim any character as my own. All credit for me writing this story are to be given to JK Rowlings for inspiring me! I hope you enjoy my story… Please rate it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Hermione continued digging through her trunk pulling out dress robes Ginny allowed her self to reflect on why she kept thinking about the past. Why had she remembered her brothers first day on the train? Why then, why not her first year at Hogwarts?  
  
"Ginny, do you think I should wear the blue one, the purple one, or the green one? I can't decide." Hermione held each robe up in its turn.  
  
"I guess you should wear green, Cedric used to say it was his favorite color… I mean when… Oh never mind just go with the green one!" Ginny looked at Hermione and gave her a sheepish smile. Hermione looked at her with a worried frown.  
  
"Ginny, are you sure you're alright. And what do you mean by 'I mean when'? You know you can always come to me if you are having problems. That is what friends are for you know!" Hermione gave her a small grin and gave Ginny a hug.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine Herm… I am just dealing with too many things. I have to figure out why. So don't worry and have fun with Victor today." Ginny stood up walking over to her trunk and opening the lid pulling out a small photo with two smiling people in them. The girl was Ginny and the boy was… Cedric Diggory.  
  
Hermione knelt down looking at the two smiling people who were laughing at something funny off the picture, "When did you two take that? I didn't know you guys hung out while you weren't at Hogwarts."  
  
"Well, you see, when I had all those problems my first year here, Cedric made me a promise…" Ginny sighed pulling the memory back into her mind.  
  
"Ginny are you alright? Are you… are you crying?" Ginny tilted her head to look at the person the voice was coming from, "You are crying! What's wrong?"  
  
Ginny wiped her eyes and looked back at the boy. She knew him but not to well, he was a friend of her twin brothers, Fred and George, but she hadn't really talked to him. He was tall with dark hair and a very handsome face. "I'm fine Cedric. I'm just having some problems. Life stuff you know."  
  
Cedric looked down calmly and sat next to her letting out a sigh. He seemed to have no trouble talking to a first year. Maybe it was because he wasn't very popular unless you counted the girls in Hufflepuff who swarmed to him. "You know Ginny, you could always talk to your brothers. They really love you."  
  
"Yea, I know they love me but, I can't tell them about this. I'd rather just sit here and work it out on my own." Ginny gave a small smile and searched Cedric's eyes.  
  
"Well, you can come to me. I don't have a problem with you talking to me Ginny. In fact, I'll make you a promise." Cedric smiled.  
  
"Oh and what might that promise be Cedric?" Ginny looked at Cedric wiping away another tear that was slowly falling from her eyes.  
  
"You can come to me with your problems and tell me what is wrong… if you let me come and talk to you about mine!" Cedric gave Ginny a hug and smiled at her again.  
  
Ginny slowly drifted out of the memory still looking at the picture. Supposedly Hermione had been talking to her and she hadn't realized it because the next words that came from Hermione's mouth surprised her. "Alright, if you don't want to tell me then you don't have to." Hermione stood up and changed into her dress robes walking out of the dormitory leaving Ginny to herself.  
  
"Oh great. Now I'm losing my friends over my memories! Why do I have to think about all this now? It isn't fair. Why did it happened to me! Why did You-Know-Who take Cedric? It just isn't fair!" Ginny let the thought roll through her mind until the Sandy haired girl walked into the dormitory from the adjoining room.  
  
"Ginny, Nick is waiting for you out by the portrait. He says he want to get to the field but her needs to do something first." The girl looked down at Ginny and smiled. Her name was Sarah and she was the sister of Seamus Finnigan's little sister. Though they were in the same year Ginny didn't think Sarah really liked her.  
  
"Thanks Sarah! I really appreciate you telling me." Ginny smiled as Sarah walked out of the room. Ginny looked down at her black school robes and decided that they were good enough to wear out to the Quidditch field. Reaching into her trunk she pulled out a green candle and a Hufflepuff Quidditch patch with the letters C.D. sewed into it. Cedric had given it to her when he ordered new Quidditch robes. Closing the trunk Ginny walked out meeting Nick outside of the portrait hole. "Hello Nick." 


	3. We're Coming!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This story is of my own writing and creative mind but I do not claim any character as my own unless stated at the end. All credit for me writing this story are to be given to JK Rowlings for inspiring me! I hope you enjoy my story… Please rate it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello Ginny, thanks for coming." Nick looked at Ginny and gave a weak smile. It was of course understandable. After all, it was his brother's birthday. "What is that?"  
  
Ginny looked down at her hand, which contained the green candle and the Quidditch patch. "They were gifts from Cedric. I thought you might like this." Ginny handed Nick the patch and let a tear roll from her eye. "He would have wanted you to have it."  
  
"Oh Ginny, thank you so much for thinking about me, but I think you should keep it. If Cedric had wanted me to have it, he would have sent it home to me. He wanted you to have it." Nick reached out embracing Ginny in hug and let go.  
  
Ginny looked him over. He was also wearing his school robes. His candle though was different from hers but looked as if had been burned the same amount of time as hers. His candle was a pale shade of blue but had a small engraving in it. Ginny glanced at the engraving reading:  
  
'Hello little brother, couldn't think what else you would like so here you go!  
  
Love, your big brother, Cedric'  
  
"That's a really nice candle Nick. When did your brother get it for you?" Ginny really hadn't needed to ask this question. She knew when Cedric had gotten it for him. She had been there. Once again her mind drifted into a sweet memory.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Ginny, what do you think I should get Nick for his birthday?" Ginny looked up a Cedric and pondered for a moment as Cedric flipped through 'Gifts for Wizard Occasions'.  
  
"I don't know, you're hogging the catalog. You know I am supposed to be looking for something to get my mum for her birthday!" Ginny laughed looking up at Cedric. They had become really good friends since he had made that promise to her.  
  
"Well, your mum's birthday isn't for another month. Nick's is next week. Plus, why would your mum want something out of this." Cedric touched the top of the book Ginny was looking through trying to research something for her History of Magic class. "You are a big book worm. I swear that you and Hermione Granger are related!"  
  
"I wish I was related to Hermione! Then I could have a sister to go to instead of my brothers! Don't read me wrong, I love my brothers. I just wish I could have a sister." Ginny looked at Cedric. He seemed to be drifting off into some sort of a daze. "Cedric…"  
  
Ginny reached over the top of the table waving her hand in front of him. She followed his gaze but he was either looking at some sort of invisible creature or… her! "Cedric, knock it off. You're making me nervous!"  
  
"Oh sorry Ginny." Cedric blushed when he realized he had been staring at Ginny and she had read him perfectly. "What should I get Nick. He is so hard to pick things out for! What do you think of this candle. I could have a really cool message written on it for him!"  
  
"I think he would like that. That is really nice Cedric." Popping the book back up in front of her she started to blush thinking 'Wow, maybe Cedric really does like me."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ginny, are you okay?" Ginny was pulled from the memory from the familiar voice of Nick. "Are you sure you really want to come with me. Oh yeah, Cedric got this for me for my birthday."  
  
"Yea Nick, of course I want to go!" With that Ginny began walking down the staircase to the entrance hall. She stopped and turned around looking at Nick, "You cleared this with Professor Dumbledore correct?"  
  
Nick nodded at looked at her deeply, "Professor Dumbledore gave me the okay the week after Cedric died. After he caught me out on the Quidditch field all the time."  
  
"Oh, alright." Ginny taking one look into the great hall saw Professor Dumbledore give her a nod as he asked everyone to raise their glasses. With that she and Nick stepped out the front doors onto the front grounds.  
  
It was a rather nice night. A warm breeze was circling its way around the school. It was still in the beginning of autumn so it was still warm outside. As the doors closed Ginny heard the blended sound of her classmates voices 'To Cedric'.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready." Ginny gripped the candle she was holding and followed Nick towards the Quidditch Pitch. She noticed a couple of shadows that seemed to be heading in that direction also but she really didn't think much of it.  
  
"HEY! GINNY, NICK. WAIT FOR ME." Ginny turned around to see Hermione running towards them carrying a candle. Close of her heals were Victor, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George. Hermione stopped behind Ginny and gasped in some breaths before talking again. "I realized, when I left, it wasn't fair for me to talk to you like that. I should have been more understanding. So I'm going with you."  
  
Hermione reached forward and gave Ginny a hug. A tear rolled down both Ginny and Hermione's cheeks. Victor was the second to reach them. "I come with Her-my-ninny." Everyone laughed and it helped to lighten everyone's moods.  
  
"Oy, Ginny! Why didn't you ever come and talk to us about this?" Fred and George said this in unison. As the pulled Hermione away from her and gave then a big, very tight hug at the same time. Harry and Ron did the same thing. With that they headed out to the pitch, Ginny handing an extra candle that she had conjured to each the six new followers. 


	4. To See Cedric

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This story is of my own writing and creative mind but I do not claim any character as my own unless stated at the end. All credit for me writing this story are to be given to JK Rowlings for inspiring me! I hope you enjoy my story… Please rate it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny looked at her twin brothers suspiciously, "Fred, George… how did you get here? I mean, I'm glad you're both here… but you already graduated. What about your business?  
  
"Oy, Ginny. We own the joke shop. Thanks to Harry and Ced!" Fred had been talking and looked over at Harry but his eyes had obviously saddened at the thought of Cedric. "So we can come and go as we please. You know we have our apparition licenses. Plus, Ced was a good friend of ours."  
  
Ginny smiled as she hugged her two brothers. She still wasn't as tall as they were. They returned the hug and George wiped a tear of Ginny face smiling down at her. "Gin, don't get all sappy! You don't want Ced seeing you like that do you?"  
  
"What do you mean seeing me George?" Ginny looked at her brother who continued walking forward to the pitch. "George Weasley, tell me now!"  
  
George only coughed a little and continued walking as Harry stopped next to Ginny. "Ginny, will you be alright tonight. I know how much you miss Cedric and I just don't want you to get too overly upset!" Harry had in fact become just like a brother. He was talking to her in the same way that Charlie would have. This made Ginny a little happier at the thought that Harry cared about her like Ron did.  
  
"Get away you over grown git!" Ron stopped next to them and smiled at his best friend giving Ginny a hug. "Your new 'brother' isn't giving you a hard time is he sis?"  
  
Ginny punched Ron in the arm and smiled. She watched as the walked towards the pitch themselves. Ginny still stood where she had stopped. Her mind once again flooded with memories.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry, can I ask you a question?" Ginny looked up innocently into to Harry Potter's eyes. It was the end of her first year and Harry had just saved her from Tom Riddle.  
  
"Okay Ginny." Harry looked apprehensively down at Ginny Weasley; his best friends kid sister. He had and inkling of what she would ask but didn't want to sound rude.  
  
"Would you ever um…" Ginny let her eyes graze themselves on to the ground as she finished the sentence, "Would you ever consider me as more than just your best friends kid sister?"  
  
Ginny looked back up into Harry's bright green eyes as a smile flashed on to his face. "Oh Ginny, I can't think of you that way."  
  
"But why? I'm just as nice as the other girls here!" Ginny could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she continued staring into to Harry's. Harry still let the grin play across his face.  
  
"I can't because… you are like a little sister to me." Harry continued smiling down at her as Ron walked into the common room coughing to let them know he was there.  
  
Ginny smiled while thinking 'Great, that's all I need. Another brother'. "Really Harry! You think of me as your kid sister too? Not just some pathetic first year?"  
  
This comment took both Harry and Ron by surprise. Why would anyone think of Ginny Weasley as a pathetic first year. Then it hit them. They looked at each other mouthing one word 'Malfoy'.  
  
"Ginny, why would I think of you as a pathetic first year! Whoever thinks that is a major loser! You are a very sweet person and you are there for anyone that needs you!" Harry smiled looking over towards Ron who grinned back. Harry leaned down walking out of the common room towards the great hall.  
  
Ginny said the only two words she could find, "Wow!"  
  
~*~  
  
A finger tapped Ginny on the shoulder. Looking behind her she saw a very familiar face. Hagrid had decided to join them also. He had a tear in his eye as he leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I miss him also little Weasley!" Where had that name come from? Despite the fact that Hagrid had called her 'Little Weasley' she smiled and gave Hagrid a hug conjuring up another candle and handed it to him.  
  
"I know Hagrid! I can tell in your eyes how much you miss him." Ginny smiled and watched as Hagrid walked over to the others. He was greeted with a couple of sniffles but the mood relaxed as a joke was told about Cedric and his episode of tripping in the great hall.  
  
Ginny remained standing in the spot she had stopped in and watched as Nick Diggory walked towards her reaching out his hand to her. "Come on Ginny. We need to go in now."  
  
Ginny nodded and took Nick's hand as they walked into the Quidditch pitch. They were the first to enter followed by Hermione and Victor, then Harry and Ron, Fred and George and finally Hagrid. As they walked in Ginny saw that the Quidditch pitch had a thin layer of mist floating over top of it. Once again Ginny was thrown into another memory.  
  
~*~  
  
"So Cedric… Why'd you come to visit me? Especially here in the burrow!" Ginny gestured to the small house that was behind them. Cedric had suddenly appeared on the Weasley doorstep on a rather hot day during the summer. At first they though he was there for maybe Fred or George but he asked for Ginny.  
  
"You remember that promise I made to you Ginny? You know, at the beginning of last year." Cedric looked at her and she nodded. She remembered it very well. "Well, I have a problem!"  
  
"What's your problem about Cedric?" Ginny looked at Cedric curiously and went on, "I'm sure I can help you with it. Well, at least I hope I can help you with it."  
  
"Well you see, I had this dream…" Cedric stopped and looked around making sure that no one was listening. Ginny in turn looked over at the window that looked out from the burrow only to see Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Charlie, and Bill staring out the window as Percy scolded them for listening in on private conversations. Ginny gave them only scowl and watched as they backed away from the window.  
  
"Sorry about them, they can be a little nosy at times." Ginny grinned at Cedric and he returned it with a thankful expression showing. "So, what about this dream?"  
  
"Well, in it, it is really dark outside. It is like my birthday or something. I saw a lot of people. There was you, my little brother, Ron, Harry, Hermione, some guy I don't know, Fred, George, and Hagrid. And you were all standing in the Quidditch field. The weird thing is, you all had candles and you up near me… but I wasn't me… I was a… a…" Cedric stopped and looked a Ginny concerned.  
  
"You were a what Cedric?" Ginny looked back at Cedric whose face was starting to turn a ghostly pale white color.  
  
"I was a ghost Ginny. The field it was covered with a weird mist that was glowing blue or something. I was talking to you and you were crying." Cedric's eyes became rather misty themselves. He was about to go on when a voice entered their conversation.  
  
"Come on Ced! Why did you want to talk to my kid sister? I didn't know you too were friends! Hey wait a second… are you to going out? Have you been snogging?" Fred walked toward them with a grin on his face. He enjoyed teasing Cedric… and of course Ginny!  
  
"Why would you think we had been snogging? With a good friends little sister? No, I just needed to talk to her." Cedric smiled and walked off leaving Ginny to herself.  
  
Ginny stood at thought to herself, 'What would be so wrong with snogging with me?'. She shrugged and walked back to the burrow.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny looked over the mist, which had started to glow a light blue color. The tears that had been waiting so long to fall began to seep out of her eyes and roll slowly down her cheek. She looked over at Nick and he embraced her in a hug telling her everything was alright.  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Rate this please! If you don't rate it, I don't know what you think. If I don't get rated I probably wont continue the story! *~ 


	5. Cedric is Back

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This story is of my own writing and creative mind but I do not claim any character as my own unless stated at the end. All credit for me writing this story are to be given to JK Rowling for inspiring me! I hope you enjoy my story… Please rate it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny suddenly found herself in the middle of a big hug. 'Wow, my friends sure do like to hug'. Ginny could help herself from allowing a grin to spread across her face as she looked into her friend's eyes. She began to realize that she did this a lot. It probably made them feel self- conscious. Ginny felt her mind shift again and was facing another memory.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ginny… Ginny are you in here?" Ginny looked up at the person who had entered the library. "Oh there you are. I wandered where you went. You looked a little upset earlier this morning I wanted to make sure you were okay!"  
  
"Yea, I'm okay. Just needed to get some studying done. You know me… always in the library." Ginny smiled and looked up a Cedric who let a smile spread across his face also.  
  
Cedric sat down across the table from where she was sitting and pulled out a small package that was wrapped in blue wrapping paper that was enchanted to light up where someone touched it. "Here, I got this for you. Happy birthday!"  
  
"How did you know it was my birthday?" Ginny in surprise from having received a present from Cedric forgot that he was a friend of her brothers. "Thank you so much Cedric."  
  
Ginny took the present from Cedric and began to pull the paper off. She unwrapped it so she didn't rip any of the paper. Cedric started laughing at her and she laughed along with him. "What is so funny Cedric?"  
  
"You know, I could have given you some of that paper!" Cedric continued laughing as Ginny just smiled.  
  
"That would make it to easy." Ginny laughed also as she opened the box the wrapping paper had contained. Inside was a small notebook with a unicorn on it, 3 bottles of ink, and 2 new quills. "Oh Cedric, thank you so much!"  
  
"Just wait, that isn't all." Cedric pulled out another small wrapped box. This time the paper was purple. He handed it to her and watched as Ginny once again tried not to rip the paper.  
  
"What else could you have possibly gotten me?" Ginny stared into Cedric's eyes for a couple of minutes trying to see what he possibly thought he could get her that was better then the writing equipment.  
  
"Goodness Ginny, Stop it. It creeps me out when you stare into my eyes like that!" Cedric looked down at the table escaping Ginny's gaze.  
  
"Sorry Cedric, it's a habit!" Ginny opened the box, which contained a green candle and a Quidditch patch. "Oh Cedric, thank you so much! I love it."  
  
Ginny gave Cedric a hug and they continued to sit and talk for a while before Professor McGonagall came into the library shooing Ginny back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder. Moving her head to look at its owner she saw Nick. "Are you ready now Ginny?"  
  
Ginny nodded her head and walked out to the middle of the Quidditch field holding Nicks hand. When they reached the center Nick set his candle on the ground and lit it motioning for the others to do the same. They did creating a line of candles and stepped back. Suddenly out of the mist a figured appeared. Everyone stepped back gasping except for Ginny!  
  
"CEDRIC!" Ginny ran forward hugging the figure, which was rather solid for being dead. "It's your dream don't you remember?"  
  
"Of course I remember Ginny. How could I forget? I've missed you very much!" Cedric returned the hug. "How long has it been anyway?"  
  
"Well, when you died I was a third year, now I am a fifth year, so…" Ginny was cut off by Cedric's voice.  
  
"You're a fifth year? Really Gin? Oh hello everyone." Cedric waved to the others and Ginny turned to look at them. They were staring wide eyed at Cedric's ghostly figure.  
  
"Yes, little Ginny Weasley is a fifth year at Hogwarts." Ginny smiled at Cedric. "Look at you Ced… you don't look a day over 17. I've missed you so much." Ginny let herself go. The tear poured out of her as Cedric hugged her again.  
  
"It's alright Ginny, I'm fine. You can talk to me whenever you want now." Ginny looked up sniffling at her friend.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny wiped her eyes as Cedric smiled.  
  
"Well you see, they had to give me a year to get used to be a ghost, now I get to do as I please and Dumbledore is allowing me to "haunt" Hogwarts." Cedric grinned.  
  
"That's wonderful Cedric, but what do you mean they?" Ginny looked curiously at Cedric as he continued to smile.  
  
"The powers that be Ginny! NICK!" Cedric caught sight of his brother and smiled. "Wow, Nick, you're what? A third year now?"  
  
"Yeah Ced. I'm a third year." Nick smiled as he walked forward giving his brother a hug. Cedric leaned down and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Don't let Ginny get away from you Nick. She's a wonderful person, I wish I would have realized that!" Cedric smiled over at Ginny and looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "So guys how are you?"  
  
They continued to talk like this until Hagrid requested that they all head back to the castle. When they walked into the hall a gasp of shock ran its way through the students as they saw Cedric's ghost walk in.  
  
Ginny though, smiled around at pushed her history with Cedric behind her. She didn't have to remember the rest of her second year or any of her third year to know that her friend was finally back. Though now, her mind was cluttered with other memories.  
  
~* Rate this please! If you don't rate it, I don't know what you think. If I don't get rated I probably wont continue the story! *~ 


	6. Two Brothers, and One Pouch of Gold

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This story is of my own writing and creative mind but I do not claim any character as my own unless stated at the end. All credit for me writing this story are to be given to JK Rowling for inspiring me! I hope you enjoy my story… Please rate it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Gin, how do you feel?" Hermione stood next to Ginny peering down the hallway watching Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall walk down the hall next to the ghost of Cedric Diggory. It was amazing. Ginny had gotten a friend back, whether he was a ghost or not. At least he was back for a while.  
  
"Wonderful! Cedric is back. Well, he is a ghost… but he's back." Ginny turned to look a Cho Chang who was very misty eyed. She walked over to her and gave her a hug. Sure Cho was two years ahead of her but she still appreciated the hug. "It'll be okay Cho!"  
  
Cho smiled and headed off in the direction of where her table was. Ginny looked down realizing she was wearing her school robes and they were at a dance. Ginny turned around as stood face to face with her friend Nick.  
  
"Um, Ginny, I was wondering…" Nick trailed off the sentence trying to see if Ginny could read his eyes. She always seemed to be able to read anyone's eyes if she stared at the in a certain way. Obviously she had because she let a big smile spread across her face.  
  
"Sure Nick. I would be please… just let me change into my dress robes." Ginny ran for the marble stairs with Hermione close on her heals. "Hermione, isn't Viktor waiting for you?" Ginny stopped and turned around looking at Hermione.  
  
"Well, Gin. I have to help you get ready! What else are friends for." Hermione and Ginny giggled and continued up the stairs to the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Well, good evening ladies. Password?" The fat lady smiled at the two girls.  
  
"Thank you, and might I add you are looking lovely this evening." Hermione smiled and turned to Ginny winking a little. She turned around to look back at the fat lady who was blushing. "Draconis." The fat lady swung to the side allowing Hermione and Ginny to pass through the portrait hole and into the common room.  
  
Ginny led the way into the dorm room that she shared with Hermione. It had been hard. Professor McGonagall had said that first years and second years were not allowed to share a dorm but they had convinced her and had been dorm mates since then.  
  
Ginny opened her trunk and began searching for her dress robes. Her family still hadn't come into a lot of money but Fred and George had opened their joke shop and would sent their little sister gold to go shopping in Hogsmeade. So the last time they had made the visit last year she had bought herself a new set of dress robes. She finally found them. Pulling them out they shimmered the color purple.  
  
"Wow Ginny, when did you get those." Ginny looked up at the smiling Hermione Granger and giggled a bit more. "They are beautiful!"  
  
"Last year when Fred sent me that owl… he put in 40 Galleons! When went to Hogsmeade that weekend I bought it. I thought it was really pretty." Ginny smiled and moved into the dressing area of their dorm emerging in her sparkling purple dress robes. The occupants of the dorm had attached a full length mirror the door of the dressing area. Ginny looked at herself in it as a memory flashed into her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mail is here!" Ginny looked up at the owls as they circled the great hall looking for the recipient of the message they carried. Harry had noticed it and was searching the owls for Hedwig. He was really expecting anything. You could see it in his eyes.  
  
Ginny looked down from the owls flying overhead. She shouldn't be getting anything. Mum and dad always sent the mail to Ron now. Ron would give her hers. Sure enough the owl dropped two letters and a box on Ron's lap. "'Ere you are Ginny. It's yours." Ginny took the letter and read it silently. Every once in a while letting a smile show on her face. "Wow, they sent us chocolate!" Ron was surprised by the amount of chocolate in the box, mum normally never sent anything like it.  
  
No longer than two seconds later a black and gray owl swooped down and landed in front of Ginny holding a small bag and a letter. Ginny read the nameplate that had been attached to it, "Archimedes, Fred and George Weasley's Joke Shop." Ginny glanced at her brother who just shrugged not knowing what it was about.  
  
"Come on Gin, open the letter." Hermione nudged Ginny is the side and watched as she reached for the note attached to the Owl. It sat there waiting for the bag to be taken off also.  
  
Ginny unfolded the parchment and reading it out loud:  
  
Hey Ginny! How's our favorite little sister, wait, your our only little sister… Oy, George stop it, I'm being serious here. All right, just give me a chance.  
  
Ginny paused here giving a little giggle at her brothers writing… she assumed they had forgotten how to rewrite now that they were out of school. She looked as Harry and Ron tried to hide a chuckle as Hermione freely let out a giggle herself. Ginny continued on.  
  
We just thought that you might like to buy yourself something nice. Well, it was my idea. GEORGE I SAID STOP! Okay, so we attached some gold to Archimedes here for you. No, I attached some gold for you. GEORGE! Okay, I'll stop. Good. We hope you enjoy the end of the year exams!  
  
Love,  
  
Fred and George (He means George and Fred)  
  
GEORGE! Okay, sorry! Love you Gin!  
  
With that the letter ended and Ginny started to laugh uncontrollably along with Hermione. Drawing attention to them. Hermione put a shoulder on Ginny's arm trying stop herself from laughing to hard. "So Ginny… what are you going to do with the gold?"  
  
Ginny smiled and took the bag of gold off Archimedes and watched as he look off flying out of one of the windows in the great hall. "I don't know… maybe I'll buy myself some new dress robes."  
  
Ron crinkled his nose at his sister and frowned. "There is no way you are going to be able to get dress robes with the little they sent you. You going to need about 15 Galleons for anything remotely good!"  
  
"Ron, don't talk to your sister like that." Hermione frowned at looked at Ginny again. "How much did they send you Ginny?'  
  
Ginny looked up shocked and answered. "They sent me 50 Galleons!" Ginny started laughing again until she caught a glimpse of Ron's face. "Oh Ron, Stop it! What's wrong anyway?"  
  
Ron just put his hands on the table and got up walking out of the Great Hall. Hermione chasing after him yelling what sound like, "Ron you big git! Be nicer to your sister…" Her voice got quieter as the drifted up the stairs.  
  
Ginny and Harry just sat and laughed as Hermione's voice drifted away up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny listened to Hermione's voice pierce her ears. "What is so funny Ginny?" Ginny walked out from the dressing room and looked over at Hermione.  
  
"I was just remembering the day Fred and George sent me the gold for this and how Ron reacted." Ginny smiled as Hermione walked over and helped her with her hair. Finally Ginny was ready for the dance. They walked out of the dorm, through the common room, and out through the portrait whole heading to the great hall. 


	7. A Passion Unfolding, and Cedric's Return...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This story is of my own writing and creative mind but I do not claim any character as my own unless stated at the end. All credit for me writing this story are to be given to JK Rowling for inspiring me! I hope you enjoy my story… Please rate it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Ginny walked out from Gryffindor tower and down towards the Great Hall where the festivities were taking place. She could hear laughing and felt as though she should run away. The thought of the very hansom Nick Diggory stared at her in her minds eyes. She couldn't help but smile. Sure, he was a third year but a very good looking and sweet third year. When they reached the landing of the spiral staircase her dream came to reality as Nick turned around and smiled at her in his midnight blue dress robes.  
  
Ginny suddenly felt very shy and nervous she looked over to Hermione still smiling, "Well, I'm sure Viktor is waiting for me." Hermione excused herself leaving Ginny by herself with Nick.  
  
"Ginny, you look, absolutely beautiful." Nick smiled at her and walked up to her taking her hand. "Thank you for coming with me this evening."  
  
"Oh, well… um… it's my pleasure Nick." Ginny smiled nervous once again and looked into the Great Hall. "Well, I guess we should go in."  
  
With this Ginny Weasley and Nick Diggory walked into the great hall arm in arm. A lovely sight greeted them. Everyone single student and teacher in the Great hall were laughing and dancing. Everyone was incredibly happy… but no one was more happy the Ginny and Nick. Ginny looked around the hall spotting her twin brothers messing with Ron again… 'Will they ever lay off?' Ginny thought to herself while smiling at Nick.  
  
~*~  
  
"I wonder where they took my brother? They have been gone for a while and it is really close to Curfew…" Nick and Ginny were dancing to a slow song. It had been Ginny's happiest day in nearly 5 years. Ginny had finally realized how tall Nick was… how this pertained to his brother being gone for a while she had no idea… but Nick was nearly a full 6 inches taller than her.  
  
"I'm not sure Nick. They probably had to go over his schedule or something… or maybe they are going to change his house." Ginny didn't really feel like talking about Cedric at that moment. She wanted to lose herself in Nick's bright eyes. "I'm sure everything is alright Nick."  
  
To Nick this felt very strange… why was he falling in love with a girl 2 years higher then him… it was rather awkward but he couldn't help himself. She was just so beautiful. Who wouldn't love her? Plus he already knew her infatuation with Harry Potter had been over for a while now.  
  
"Alright Students! Curfew has arrived. Everyone to their respected dormitories." Professor Flitwick was standing on top of one of the tables. The students all ground at the dreaded C-word. "Oh, now don't start that. Every go, go now."  
  
Nick and Ginny walked out of the Great Hall smiling and laughing. "Um… Ginny?" Nick looked apprehensively at Ginny.  
  
"Yes, Nick?" Ginny didn't feel to strange anymore. She felt calm and safe with Nick, not to mention happy. She was still smiling which felt strangely unusual to her but she proudly continued to wear it.  
  
"Um… well, can I walk you to… to…" Nick stumbled over the words forcing himself to continue on with his statement, "your house?"  
  
"I would like that very much Nick." Ginny smiled and continued walking up the stairs laughing with each other. When they reached they the portrait hole Ginny felt upset that she would have to leave Nick and Retire to bed.  
  
"Ginny, can I kiss you goodnight?" Nick was blushing a little he didn't know how Ginny was going to react to this question. She was a sweet girl… would she really allowing him to kiss her goodnight. His questions were answered quickly as Ginny pressed her lips against his.  
  
'Oh goodness… what am I doing? I'm kissing Nick Diggory… he is so sweet. I think I'm in love.' Ginny thought to herself as she released the kiss from Nick and blushed. "Goodnight Nick. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yea, um… good… goodnight Ginny." Why was he stuttering… the girl he loved deeply since his first year at Hogwarts had just kissed him… "Ginny, I know this is early… but… I… I… I love you."  
  
"And I love you too Nick Diggory." Ginny smiled finally allowing herself to say her true feelings. Leaning in she kissed Nick and whispered the password barely audible to the fat lady so Nick wouldn't hear it and stepped through watching until she could no longer see him anymore.  
  
A very love struck Nick Diggory walked to the Ravenclaw Common Room smiling very happily. Apparently it visibly showed on his face because he was approached by many of his Ravenclaw peers about it. He quickly retired to bed and fell into a quiet sleep dreaming about the lovely Ginny Weasley.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny walked up to the dormitory she shared with Hermione and the other girls… she didn't notice the sleeping Viktor Krum on the couch, or Ron and Harry playing a game of chess. She reached the dormitory door and opened it with a quiet creak. "Ginny! Details! Now!" Ginny took a step back as she was suddenly bombarded by the four other girls that shared her room with her.  
  
"It was… wonderful." Ginny changed into her silky cloud pajamas and climbed into her bed ignoring the four other girls and drifted into a wonderful sleep. An almost dreamless sleep except for the vision of her love.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny awoke the next morning remembering that Professor Dumbledore had requested all the students to be in the Great Hall at 8:30 for an announcement. Ginny looked at a watch that Harry had given her for her birthday reading the numbers off of it '7:45'. Ginny looked around the dormitory at the beds. Yep, the four others had already awakened and had forgotten about her.  
  
Climbing out of bed Ginny grabbed a blue cotton towel and went to take a quick shower. After finishing the shower and pulling on a pair of clean black robes, she combed her hair and walked down to the common room. By this time 20 minutes had already passed and Ginny had another 25 to waste.  
  
"Ginny!" Ginny looked over in the direction that the voice had come from. Ron was waving for her to join him and Harry. Once again they were playing a game of Wizarding Chess… which she had to admit, Harry had gotten better at. "Watch, Harry is about to lose again!"  
  
"Oy, Ron, you get a kick out of beating me don't you?" Harry let out a warm laugh as Ron made his moving putting Harry into checkmate.  
  
"Oh great… I got to watch the last move of a chess game." Ginny laughed sarcastically and gave wrapped her arms around Ron's shoulders hugging him. She did the same to Harry as she skipped out of the common room. Catching Harry and Ron's last sentence, 'What is going on with Ginny?' Smiling Ginny continued her way to the Great Hall taking her seat looking around.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Ginny recognized the voice and turned smiling at Nick. "Um… about last night… does this mean we are…" Nick trailed off the sentence and stared at Ginny.  
  
"Only if you want to be Nick." Nick nodded his head becoming instantly happy again. "Okay then." Ginny kissed Nick again and smiled as the rest of the school entered the hall and Professor Dumbledore asked for silence. Ginny watched as Professor Snape walked out followed by the Ghost of Cedric Diggory.  
  
After the students in the great hall were seated Ginny turned her attention to the professor's table at the front of the Hall. Professor Dumbledore had begun to speak.  
  
"It is my great pleasure to welcome Mr. Cedric Diggory back to our school." Ginny listened intently as Professor Dumbledore emphasized the word great. The Great Hall applauded, Ginny the loudest, but stopped quickly waiting for Professor Dumbledore to continue. "I am also pleased to announce that Cedric, though he is a ghost, will continue his schooling here."  
  
Once again the great hall exploded with applause, well everyone but the Slytherins. They looked up sneering but shocked at Professor Dumbledore's statement. Ginny tried to contain a laugh that was trying to escape and was somewhat successful. She peered over at Nick was staring wide-eyed at Cedric.  
  
Ginny quit clapping as Professor Dumbledore raised his hands signaling for the Great Hall to become quiet once again. "Cedric will continue to be in Hufflepuff but will be a Sixth Year. Please, everyone…" Ginny followed Professor Dumbledore gaze as he stared at the Slytherin table before finishing his statement, "Welcome Cedric back to Hogwarts."  
  
Ginny applauded with the rest of the school as Cedric took is old seat among his fellow classmates at the Hufflepuff table. In her mind, nothing could ruin this moment… Or could it?  
  
~*Authors Note*~  
  
Okay, sorry I had to repost everything but the story got messed up some how. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me a good review… if you want to flame on my story go ahead… I can't say I won't be upset about it… but if it is your honest opinion I understand. As long as it is constructive crisism… If not, it's called the power of 'Delete a Review'! Okay… bye! 


	8. The Fight and a Brother's Jelousy

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This story is of my own writing and creative mind but, I do not claim any character as my own. All credit for me writing this story are to be given to JK Rowlings for inspiring me! I hope you enjoy my story… Please rate it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny watched as Cedric stood from the table and stomped his way out of the Great Hall. "CEDRIC??? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" She started to follow him at a hurried pace but not hurried enough for people to look at her. She could hear Nick following her also.  
  
Nick and Ginny walked out of the Great Hall just in time to see Cedric fall to ground in front of them. "Cedric? Cedric are you alright?" Nick leaned down to his brother before yelling, "Someone get Madame Pomphrey!!"  
  
Ginny held Nick's hand as his brother was carried up to the infirmary and they were given strict orders to go to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately. They went on their way to the professors office stopping for Nick to take the password out of his pocket. Nick said the password (Hippo) while Ginny searched her mind for the word and how it originated.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Diggory, Miss Weasley. So nice to see you." Professor Dumbledore smiled at them as they walked into the office. "Now, who wants to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Honestly professor, I don't know." Nick sighed. "He was talking to us at one time, then the next he was unconscious. I didn't know that could happen to ghosts!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore sighed as if he had wanted to say something but decided against it. "There is much Cedric needs to learn about his… condition."  
  
"What do you mean 'condition' professor?" Ginny looked up at the professor trying to hide and expression of wanting to know.  
  
"My, you are the inquisitive one, aren't you Miss Weasley." Professor Dumbledore sighed again. "You may go to class now."  
  
After the two had walked out of the office and the entrance had closed Ginny started talking. "I can't believe he wont say what is going on! Nick we need to find out what is going on."  
  
"Ginny, what's your fascination with my brother?" Nick grabbed her arm spinning her to face him. Shocked she looked into his eyes and saw some sort of hurt.  
  
"What fascination Nick?" Ginny blinked and searched him again. The contours of his body were off. Sadness and hurt took the place of happiness and love. What was he talking about? "I don't understand what you're talking about Nick."  
  
Nick blinked forcing a thought from his mind, well that was what Ginny though, or maybe he was just shifting the thought. "You do know what I am talking about! I know you had a crush on Cedric. I just need to know one thing. Are you my girl friend because I am Cedric's brother?"  
  
Ginny stood shocked. How could Nick think that of her, Cedric had been her friend. Only her friend, nothing more, nothing less. Tear slipped quietly down her cheeks, "I… I can't believe you would… would say that to me!" With that statement Ginny ran from where they had been standing.  
  
"Oh great, I've really messed this relationship up." Nick breathed out to himself just in time to see a snickering Draco Malfoy walk out from around the corner.  
  
"I just saw Weaslette run by crying Diggory." Draco walked up to Nick the evilest of grins on his face.  
  
"Scrub off Malfoy, oh that's right you can't, you live in the garbage. Sorry, my mistake!" Nick stared back at him. "Oh, an my girlfriends name is Ginny, not Weaslette. She isn't related to you weasel."  
  
"I wouldn't be talking like that to me Diggory." Draco sneered become red faced. "Unless you want what happened to your brother to be your fate!"  
  
"Is that a threat Malfoy?" Nick watched as Draco shrugged and faced the way Ginny had run.  
  
"No, I wouldn't waste it on you. Maybe your little girlfriend would enjoy it." Draco turned back around to look Nick in the face. "Pity she fell for you, you know. I could have pulled her over to my side. Hmm… maybe I still can. After what I saw, she could use a TRUE boyfriend."  
  
Draco hadn't had time to see Nick's fist come up. He probably didn't even fill the punch before he became unconscious. Nick knew one thing. He had to get to Ginny before Draco could do anything, or she broke up with him. "Oh god, please don't let her leave me!" Nick said out loud before running in the direction Ginny had gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny stepped into one of the empty classrooms being sure to close the door. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WOULD SAY THAT TO ME." It was hard for this statement to come out through the sobs that were invading her. "IMAGINE, ME DOING THAT. HA!" Ginny stopped and sat on one of the chairs trying to quiet the sobs that were flowing so steadily from her eyes.  
  
"Why, Miss Virginia, whatever is the matter?" Ginny looked up to see Nearly Headless Nick glide through a wall. "Is something a miss?"  
  
Ginny smiled at the ghost wiping away some tears. "No Sir Nicholas, everything is fine. I just had a fight with Nick is all." Ginny tried to put on her everything is fine face but it didn't quite work.  
  
"What? Someone fight with Miss Virginia Weasley? Well I never would have though!" Nearly Headless Nick smiled at her laughing a little. Ginny could help but return the laugh wiping her eyes.  
  
"Thank you Sir Nicholas. You were most helpful." Ginny smiled and stood up as Nearly Headless Nick exited through the wall still chuckling. She walked over to the door and opened it. When she stepped out she walking into some knocking them both over.  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
Ginny shook her head at looked at who she had walked into. It had been Nick. 'Oh great, just who I had to run into.' She set a scowl on her face and stood up looking at him. The she started to walk towards tower barely acknowledging him.  
  
"Wait Ginny! I'm sorry!" Ginny felt a warm hand on her arm and turned to look Nick in the face. "Will you forgive me? Please?" Nick let a charming smile play across his face as he looked at her.  
  
'No, he isn't going to get me this time.' Ginny turned her face from him. "I can't forgive you right now. Give me time." With that Ginny pulled her arm away and walked at a much faster pace to Gryffindor tower to get her class things. Leaving Nick alone in the empty corridor. 


	9. A Brewing Problem

It had been over a month since the fight with Nick and Ginny was still upset. Cedric hadn't been much help either so she just ignored him when she walked past him in the corridors. She had found out he wasn't a ghost but she didn't care why not anymore. Also something strange had been happening. She felt as if she was being pulled romantically towards Draco Malfoy. Which was odd because she hated him.  
  
"Ginny! There you are my scrumptious Gryffindor!" Ginny stopped in her tracks and spun around facing Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Don't call me that Draco… I'm not yours!" Ginny looked over him. There was something there that made him attractive in an evil sort of way. Maybe he was what she needed. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, what do I always want? A kiss from my favorite woman." Ginny blinked and laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You look really funny when you say that!" Ginny leaned against a wall steadying herself against it continuing to giggle. That was a big mistake because that is when Draco got her.  
  
He began kissing her causing her to drop her books. 'Wow, Draco is a great kisser' she thought to herself as she continued to kiss him back.  
  
'What am I doing… this is just a game… she has gotten much lovelier and is a bloody great kisser… No, shut up Malfoy, she's a Gryffindor.' Draco couldn't help sensing his feeling warm toward her… wanting more than just her sweet lips.  
  
"Get off her Malfoy!" Ginny felt as Draco was torn from their kiss and heard the familiar voice.  
  
"What in bloody hell are you doing Diggory?" Draco pulled from Nick's grasp and looked him over. "You had your bloody chance and now it's gone!"  
  
"Ginny, are you alright… he didn't hurt you did he." Nick looked over at her.  
  
"No Nick, I'm perfectly fine." Ginny reached down and picked up her books. "Draco, do you want to go for a –walk- later this evening." She glared at Nick and waited for Draco's answer.  
  
"Whenever you want to go Ginny, it's fine with me." Draco sneered at Nick and walked the opposite direction.  
  
"He's only using you Ginny." Nick walked towards her pleadingly.  
  
"No he isn't… plus, at least he doesn't accuse me of lying." Ginny turned and stomped away from Nick leaving him to want to punch the life out of Draco.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ginny, are you alright?" Ginny was in potions class again and seemed to be dazing in and out of reality until Garen tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"What, yea, I'm fine why?" Ginny blinked and turned her head to face Garen.  
  
"Well, you just seem to be gone today. I mean you haven't said anything about the Slytherins or how bad I'm doing making this potion." Ginny blinked and thought it over. As far as she had heard Garen was much like Neville Longbottom and she always made fun of his poor potion skills.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Garen. You made this potion… it sucks." She started laughing. "What are we supposed to be making anyway?"  
  
Garen was chuckling himself. "Truth Potion." Ginny suddenly snapped back into reality. If she made this good she could give it to Draco and try to find out what he was really doing.  
  
They made it and for the first time Snape complimented them on their superb potion skills and awarded Gryffindor ten house points which was strange on it's own but hey, she had truth potion. "Well, Garen I'll see you in the common room later. I meeting Draco for a walk around the grounds."  
  
"You're what?" Garen grabbed her arm and looked her over. "Nice joke… really, you had me going there."  
  
"I'm not joking Garen… we're going for a walk." With that she pulled away from Garen and ran for Gryffindor tower. She ran into the dorm dropping her books and ran for the entrance hall where she saw Draco waiting for her.  
  
"Hello Draco." Ginny smiled when he saw her and walked over.  
  
"Hello Ginny." Once again Ginny found herself plunged into one of his kisses. This time he released quickly leaving her to want more.  
  
'He can't be tricking me… not with kisses like that…' Ginny smiled and walked towards the doors. "Shall we go for that walk now?"  
  
"Do you really want to go for a walk, or do you want to go to my dorm?" Draco let a smile spread across his face.  
  
'Oh goodness he is so handsome like that.' Ginny thought then caught a glimpse of Nick hiding behind a bush. "Sure I'll go to your dorm Draco."  
  
~*AHHH Cliff hanger! Review, the more reviews the quicker the update!!! *~ 


	10. Draco's Plan

Ginny fumbled with the flask of truth potion that was sitting in her pocket as Draco led her into his dorm room. It was like she had heard… dark and gloomy no colors except for the cold colors of the Slytherin house. She could see he was as arrogant as he made himself out to be. The pictures sitting by his bed were of him… playing Quidditch, self-portraits, and more of that kind… all of him. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought he was related to Lockheart.  
  
"Draco, do you have anything to drink first… I'm rather thirsty." Ginny smiled innocently hoping she wasn't letting on to what she was going to do with the contents of her pocket.  
  
"Of course, I could use something myself." With a flick of his wand two silver goblets appeared on Draco's trunk, which was placed at the end of his bed.  
  
"I'll get them Draco. Just a moment." Ginny pulled the flask from her pocket making sure it was out of sight of Draco and walked to the two goblet pouring the contents into the deep red color of the wine Draco had summoned. She hid the flask once again grabbing the goblets and walking back of to Draco. She made sure to hand him the one with truth potion and sipped on the wine herself while Draco took a rather large drink. 'Testing time.' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
"What do you think of Snape truly Draco?" Ginny sat on the edge of his bed a seductive smile on her face.  
  
"He's an ugly git with greasy hair and needs to brush his teeth!"  
  
"Really, well… why are you showing such interest in me?" Ginny looked him over, he didn't seem to realize what he was saying so she knew the truth potion was working.  
  
"Well, you are rather popular for a Weasley, and I thought if we snogged or shagged or something like that I would increase my reputation. Plus, I loved the look of Diggory's face!" Draco chuckled but caught the look on Ginny's face. "BLOODY HELL!!! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN MY DRINK?"  
  
"JUST A SIMPLE TRUTH POTION YOU GIT! HOW COULD YOU EVEN DO THAT TO ME?!" Ginny started to run from the dorm but Draco caught her arm pulling her back. "LET ME GO BEFORE I SCREAM AND SNAPE COMES TO INVESTIGATE!"  
  
"Calm down Ginny! I'm not letting you go!" Draco continued to hold Ginny's arm forcefully.  
  
"I'm warning you Malfoy. Let go!" Draco shook his head, "Alright but don't say I warned you!" Ginny turned fast throwing a right hook into Draco's nose and he let go quickly letting her run from the dormitory right into Nick. She had started crying; when she started she didn't know.  
  
"Ginny?" Nick looked at her horrified and held her shoulders. "Ginny, are you alright? What happened? Did Malfoy try something?" Nick pulled her into a hug and she continued crying.  
  
"How can you let me cry on you like this… after the way I've treated you?" Ginny looked up into Nick face tears still streaming from her eyes.  
  
"Because I love you Ginny, I always have. I'm sorry for what I said to you… I should have known better." Ginny started to cry again putting her face to Nick's chest and they just stood there. Nick let Ginny cry on him until it was 10 minutes until curfew.  
  
"Nick, can I ask you something… you can say no and I'll understand… but can I ask you?" Ginny looked back up at him her tears drying.  
  
"You can ask me anything Ginny." Nick smiled kindly down on her. One of those Diggory smiles that she remembered so vividly.  
  
"Will you be my boyfriend again?"  
  
Author's Note:  
  
~OH NO!!! CLIFFHANGER… lets see… should I be mean or nice next chapter… I haven't decide which way to take this… hmm… Please review… the more reviews the quicker the uploads!!!  
  
solemnpessimist – Thanks, I try to go against the grain sometimes. (  
  
phoenix6545 – Thanks for review, even though it was basically a flame… I don't understand why you said it sucked so if you would please e-mail me and enlighten me on the reason… I would appreciate it! 


	11. Back to "Normal"

'I would go to the end of the earth to have you back Ginny.' Nick thought to himself but all he could manage was a quick nod of his head before he kissed her.  
  
Ginny returned the kiss and laid her head against Nick's chest again taking in the smell of his cologne. In a way it rather calmed her. "I'm so sorry Nick." Ginny said into his shirt.  
  
"What was that, I could hear you, you're voice was muffled." Nick laughed putting his hand under her chin and lifted it gently looking it to her bright eyes.  
  
"I said I'm so sorry. I don't understand how you could have forgiven me so fast." Ginny sniffled searching Nick's eyes.  
  
"Because it wasn't at all your fault. I was the one who accused you of trying to get my brother through me. I used have known you better then that." Nick leaned down to kiss her again when footsteps approached from the Dungeons.  
  
"Ah, Miss Weasley, I am so glad to have caught you. Follow me please." Professor Snape stood before them his usual look on his face as he motioned for Ginny to follow him. "You as well Mr. Diggory."  
  
Ginny grabbed Nick's hand and held it tightly as the two of them followed Snape back down into the cold dungeons into Snape's office. She knew what was coming, Draco had told him Ginny had snuck into the Slytherin Common Room with Nick and that Nick had punched him. He would never admit to being hit by a girl.  
  
"50 Points from Gryffindor to start with." Snape sat down behind his desk pulling out detention slips. "Mr. Diggory, you will be serving your detention in the kitchens with the house elves for punching young Mr. Malfoy, and you Miss Weasley will be serving yours down here in the dungeons for sneaking into the Slytherin Common Room."  
  
"But Professor. Draco invited me in, and Nick didn't have anything to do with it." Ginny paused searching the professors body movement. "I hit Draco sir."  
  
"Miss Weasley, do not blame others for your misfortune and do not try to protect your boyfriend." Snape finished the detention slips.  
  
"But Professor." Nick squeezed her hand and shook his head, letting her know it was all right and not to worry.  
  
"What was that Miss Weasley?" Snape asked looking up at the two.  
  
"Nothing sir."  
  
"That's what I thought." Snape handed them their detention slips. "You can go now. You have two minutes before curfew. If you miss it I will give each of you another detention."  
  
Ginny and Nick nodded their heads as they ran from the dungeons and stopped at the marble staircase. "I'll see you tomorrow Nick!"  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Ginny!" Nick said kissing her again before they separated. Ginny ran up to the portrait whispering the password and walked briskly in the common room.  
  
"Virginia Weasley! Where have you been? Curfew was a minute ago!" Ron stood up from the couch looking at his sister.  
  
Ginny stepped back startled. "None of your business Ronald Weasley. If I had wanted to discuss it with you I would have earlier!"  
  
"Ginny, please tell me. Nick was up here all frantic saying you were in Draco Malfoy's dorm!" Ron walked towards her. "Can't I be worried about my little sister? It's not illegal is it?"  
  
"What's all the racket?" Harry walked down the stone steps from the boys dormitory into the common room. "Oh, Ginny you're back!" He smiled and walked over to her giving her a hug.  
  
"Um. Harry, I don't think you're awake." Ginny said hugging back, "maybe you should lay down."  
  
"No, I'm great!" Harry smiled again and stepped back beaming.  
  
Ginny searched his figure, it seemed well enough. "I get it. That Ravenclaw said yes to you didn't she. oh what's her name. Lillian Lee?"  
  
"Yes, she said yes today, right after Nick walked past mumbling something about you and Malfoy." Harry nodded his head. "Nothing happened did it?"  
  
"Nothing except Nick and I getting back together!" Ginny smiled brightly again.  
  
"Really Gin? That's wonderful! Truly it is!" Ron said smiling. "If there was one guy I would want you with it would be Nick Diggory."  
  
Ginny blinked and looked at Harry. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Hermione was practicing charms. His hasn't worn off yet." Harry said smiling. "I guess it was supposed to make him a good older brother."  
  
"What am I saying? He better not hurt you or I'll kick his bloody ass!" Ron said walking upstairs.  
  
Ginny laughed. "I think it's worn off."  
  
"Yea maybe. Hey can you give me any idea on what I should give Lillian for her birthday. it's in a week and I want to get her something great." Harry asked sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Well, Lillian loves the color blue, and she loves silver jewelry, so you can get her one of those cute silver necklaces with the blue stones." Ginny suggested slumping down into one of the chairs still smiling.  
  
Harry blinked and smiled, "That's a great idea. You're so much help!" He got up and ran up the stairs loudly and yelling something to Ron about the wizard catalog he had gotten to get Hermione a present. Ginny couldn't help but start cracking up with laughter.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
~I know it's a really short chapter but I'm running out of ideas. this story from here on is going to go by really fast. like a new year every other chapter because it isn't going anywhere really. Review for me please!  
  
solemnpessimist - Thanks, I try to go against the grain sometimes. (  
  
phoenix6545 - Sorry about the mix-up. My fault!  
  
Sparkly-glossy-girl - Don't get mad at the shortness. it's not my fault! 


	12. Sweet Sixteen

Ginny woke up startled and looked around the common room. She must have fallen asleep. The last time she had fallen asleep in the common room was the evening that she and Nick Diggory had gotten back together. That had been nearly six month before. 'Wow, six months.' Ginny thought smiling.  
  
"GINNY, GINNY! WE'RE LATE!" Ginny's friend Kaylee yelled running down the steps nearly sliding into the chair Ginny was in. "COME ON!"  
  
Ginny looked at her friend perking a brow. "Late for what? It's Saturday morning." She said stifling a laugh. "Plus, I still need to shower. It's only 7:30 in the morning."  
  
Kaylee blinked and looked at her watch. She seemed confused then slowly went from embarrassed pink to fire engine red with anger. "OH, I'LL GET YOU JASON." She cried running to the door of the fifth year boy's dormitory hearing laughter coming from it. Ginny couldn't help but laugh with the boys. She could almost bet there was a prank waiting for her up in the dormitory.  
  
Hermione came walking down the stairs yawning and stretched a bit. "Oh, good morning Ginny, Kaylee. Why are you awake so early?" Some other things had happened in the past six months. Ginny had made friends with people in her year and had moved from the sixth year dormitory to one of the fifth year dormitories that she shared with her friend Kaylee.  
  
"The guys played a prank on Kaylee, I slept down here." Ginny responded as her friend continued to pound on the door to the boy's dorm. "I guess they changed her bell to go off earlier then she had it set. I have a very bad feeling that something is going to happen to me soon."  
  
Hermione looked from Ginny to Kaylee and began laughing. Laughing really hard, unnatural for Hermione Granger to do. Ginny looked at the older girl and smiled. "What's wrong with you Herm?"  
  
"I. don't. know." She managed to say between loud giggles. The boys in the sixth year dormitory burst out laughing.  
  
'Are they all waiting for the pranks to happen? Wonder what's going on with the seventh years.' Ginny thought to herself laughing at Hermione. "Well, I think you were pranked on too."  
  
Ginny stood up and stretched as she began to walk to her room slowly. "I'll be back in a little bit you guys. I want to shower." Shaking her head and still laughing she climbed the steps to the dormitory and unlocked her trunk pulling out her bathing things.  
  
Learning to lock her trunk was a good skill after her things were charmed a few times after she had made friends with Jason Nether, Sam Heart, and Kyle Jameson. Those three could be the funniest people in Gryffindor at times, but other times the most annoying. Before shutting her trunk she saw a small frames picture lying on top of purple dress robes.  
  
'What happy times we've had since then Nick.' She thought to herself picking up the picture from Christmas holiday. In it sat the Weasley Family, Nick Diggory, Harry Potter, Lillian Lee, and Hermione Granger. They were all smiling and laughing when the photo had been taken. Harry and Lillian had come and stayed before Lillian dragged Harry off to her house for Christmas Dinner. Harry returned later in the evening to the Weasley festivities.  
  
Placing the photo on her bed she closed the trunk and re-locked it, hoping no one knew the charm to unlock it. Quickly but quietly she walked to the bath so she wouldn't wake anyone else up, as if Kaylee's bell already hadn't. Ginny was pretty sure that soon the other girls would be woken up screaming by the boys pranks. Ginny undressed and stepped into the shower. Happy.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Nick smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. It was Ginny's birthday and he was sure he had gotten her the perfect gift, not to mention the surprised party that him and her friends had planned for that evening. cleared by Dumbledore of course by Hermione Granger's orders. It wasn't every day your girlfriend turned sixteen.  
  
Nick froze. "Hey, Shane, Ginny's turning sixteen tonight." He said to his friend sitting in the chair next to him.  
  
"Yea and your point being Nick?" Shane replied still reading his Charms homework from yesterday. Final exams were coming up soon, so nearly everyone had started the usual cramming.  
  
Nick stayed silent for a moment. "I'm only fourteen Shane." He replied making his friend look up. Shane shook his head and looked back at the notes in front of him.  
  
"Once again. what's your point Nick? So you're fourteen, you and Ginny are the best couple in Hogwarts. well, possible the best next to Hermione Granger and Ron Wealsey. no wait. next to them and Harry Potter and Lillian Lee." Shane looked up from his notes again. "Okay, so you're the third best couple in Hogwarts."  
  
Nick nodded and started laughing. "Yea, you're right."  
  
~*Back to Gryffindor*~  
  
Ginny had dried off and dressed in her black school robes and looked in the mirror that she had attached to the door for the other fifth years. She had brushed her teeth and curled her hair before she walked down to the common room which seemed to be deserted. "Where is everyone?" She asked to know one in particular before shrugging her shoulders and walking down to the great hall.  
  
The dorm room had been deserted too; normally none of the other girls woke up until at least 8:30. Ginny looked down at her watch it was only eight. 'Maybe everyone suddenly got hungry.' She thought walking into the great hall to see all the tables [except the Slytherin table] cheering and yelling Happy Birthday.  
  
Blushing Ginny watched as Nick walked to her holding out a gift. "Happy sweet sixteenth birthday Ginny."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Isn't that so sweet? Awe. *Grins silly* Please review and let me know what you think! Please? PLEASE? *gets on her knee's and begs for review.* Yea, okay. I'm done. please review though!  
  
No one reviewed chapter eleven so I can't thank them. *whimpers* I like thanking people! 


	13. The End

**Fiction Title: _Ginny's Life_**

**Author: _Crystal-Velvet_**

**E-mail: _marionie_k_hearts@yahoo.com_**

**Summary:_ The story of Ginny Weasley's life!_**

**Chapter Thirteen: La Fin**

          Ginny smiled as she slowly packed her belongings into the large oak trunk Nick had given her for her seventh year.  It was hard to believe that it was her final day at Hogwarts.  Ginny smiled weakly as she began to place many photos into her trunk.

          Most of the photos were of her and Nicolas Diggory.  At the beach, the Weasley family picnic, carnivals and so forth.  Her and Nick were completely devoted to each other.  Ginny looked down at the small diamond ring on her finger remembering the day she received it.

~*~*~*~

The new term had started out quite exciting as it was.  Nick had finally returned from his holiday trip baring gifts.  One was a sturdy oak chest that had intricate patterns carved into the very heart of it.  It was so beautiful with the carvings, the gold hinges brightly polished, and the silver lock.  Ginny could hardly believe it was for her.

Ginny was quickly pulled from her dream as Professor Dumbledore announced he had a special announcement.  Ginny listened intently as the old wizard magnified his voice.  "As many of you know, Nicolas Diggory has been in Ireland all holiday.  Many of you believe he was only visiting relatives, this was true but not entirely.  He has an announcement to make."  Ginny watched as Nick stood and strode briskly to the front of the professor's table.

Thanking the headmaster Nick looked out at the crowded hall of students, many not knowing who was as, as they were first years.  "I had the opportunity to go to Ireland and take part in their wizarding school holiday program.  As a result I have managed to study my way into seventh year."  Nick let his charming smile wash across the heads of students.  "Also, I would like to ask a special person a question."

With that Nick started walking toward the Gryffindor table with his robes fluttering behind him.  He stopped in front of Ginny and… got down on one knee.  "Virginia Weasley, would you please marry me?"

~*~*~*~

          Sighing Ginny pulled out her wand pointing it at the trunk "Wingardrium Leviosa" She said quietly as the wooden trunk floated briskly before her.  She rather speedily sent it down the stairs to were the other seventh years luggage was and set it down for transportation to the train.  Putting her wand back into her pocket Ginny looked around the common room sadly and walked out of Gryffindor tower.

THE END


End file.
